Life Is Dull As Hell
by XxMelpomeneRainxX
Summary: Life is dull. We all know it...but when Ziar gets a new friend causing mischief...things get that much more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Hello FanFictioners!

I'm Mel,…uhmm, I've been on fanficiton for awhile and loved it.

Never been able to publish though^/^

I'm always soooo busy

Anywho, I decided to upload a story or two….and yes dearests, they ARE alllll different.

This is called "Life is Dull."

The story line though, varies farrrr from. In short, the first chapter, while spunky, is not only a bit slow, but not my best writing.

You will enjoy it though! I promise :3

With all best wishes to you, (in not only reading this but in your own writing)

Melpomene

Chapter One

Life was dull as hell. Living in a regular neighborhood. Regular drama. Regular friends, same old jokes, same old crap over and over. What's worse? There was no differentiating yourself from the rest of high school society. If you are surpassing in every AP honors class, take high place in debate and honor society clubs….you're with the "smart kids". You do exceptionally well with sports, and love dance…congrats, you're a jock. You are okay in everything, take a smart class or two, and are what guys consider 'sexy'….well hot damn, your popular. Any mix will only put you in another group. Love theatre and sports? You're multi-talented and immediately put in either the theatre group or sport group. You can walk between several groups, but aha! Your back into another group.

Yeah, as you can now guess, I'm just a regular girl. Again yes, I am kinda special…I draw well enough I suppose and can write things that will fill you with anger or make you weep. I'm an exceptional student, but what the hell. There's probably twenty other of me. But, to keep things simple, I am Ziar Katalys .

Now, worse part is, even dressing differently will do nothing. I strive so badly to be apart from the rest. My personally favorite style is that of dark….black lipstick, black eye shadow, and some hot pink or blood red to throw it off. Call it what you want. Sickly enough, so do a lot of posers. They wear this style religiously, and completely ruin the image.

As I said: Dull. As. Hell. Completing this nuisance of an existence, most times, I am abandoned by said 'group' whom is to be my 'friends.'

_Sigh_. Stupid teenage hormones.

Back into the 'group' of loners. I walk with people but I've never found myself really belonging….I want so badly to just find that one place where I can walk up and smile brilliantly as I'm engulfed in people like me. Or I like them….whichever.

To say something that makes little sense and be understood as they have the same problems. To share my same secret desires. To revel in the things I revel in. I'm not asking for clones…I also want them to be opinionated, but not to the point of bitchy. To understand and see what I saw, and give their two cents. Maybe a bit of the same thought process?

But even more then that. I would give all up for one thing, just one itsy bisty little thing…..you know those books where the one lone girl is found by that dark creature….and taken away to be deliriously happy….I want to be her. To live on the edge with….

A demon. A blood thirsting, emotion draining, soul sucking, horned, blood-tinged eye creature of the night. Some _sexy_, long legged…sauntering dark man, to find his way into my life, swipe me off my feet.

But alas, what you wish for never comes. Want bigger boobs? Nope. Bigger hips is more like it. Want a great hair day when it matters? Oh screw that. The one day you wanna be left alone. Everyone needs attention. Yes dearest reader, the world is never nice.

So here I sit, writing this while my parents are doing they're parent thing. My elder sister (have I mentioned?) out partying with my cousin. And friends all out having lives.

Sigh.

Back to my original wish….i want me a sexy bad boy. Oh yes a generic Ryan Reynolds, Brad Pitt, sauntering, black-wearing, smirking, ice blue eyed sex god. So what if I'm nothing more then a hormonal seventeen year old? I want me something real. Maybe twilight-y….nah. true blood? Nah. Oooooh, how about Zorro? Ick. Never mind Antonio Banderes is getting kinda old.

Back on topic (again)….I want something real.

End, September1st….

School kills me, really, it does. So, here in first hour the teacher going on and on, my mind is elsewhere as per usual. Second hour I'm running my ass off (I wish) and I chat with my little buddies. Third hour, I'm tapping my desk top fighting off the instinctive need to just yell at this one little prick…then it happens. The one thing I'd always wanted…

A real fire alarm.

Oh yes, my reader, some punk finally did it…thank the gods for pyros! Kids filed out the way you are taught to do since first grade. Then we all smelled the smoke…and guess what? Girls screamed, guys ducked out as I continued my casual stroll. Until some stupid teacher shoved me into the locker, yelling about her daughter or something…yeah…as you can guess, I have great balance…

Not.

So I went tumbling into the ground, and kids flew over me as I tried to pick myself up, a dude managed to drive his foot into my pelvic bone. Yeah, chicks can hurt there too. So I grabbed a doorknob and pulled myself up, but quickly screamed. Great news again my dearests, I found the fire! Turning I quickly sprinted for an exit…there wasn't one. All I could find was a wall of black air.

Now coughing hysterically, I sat down near a window and prayed to what ever god I could think of, that someone would come for me…

one minute…

two…

three…

I silently counted and recounted to the point I just gave up. On this day I had stupidly decided to leave my phone in my backpack, where ever that was.

A quick realization also occurred….I'm going to die. The air was noticeably thicker, and obviously tinged gray. I heard nothing but a fire alarm and my own heart beat which seemed to blend together.

Weirdly enough, the thought of death wasn't horrid. I knew since I was about six that death was infinite. I just also thought that I'd have a life before it happened...a divorce? A kid? Watch my sister finally make a good decision? Have a niece to watch over and cuddle?

Well, life sucks. And mine is ticking away…extremely quickly. I felt my eyelids fall heavy as if burdened with sleep, and my body become iron weight. My breath became long, then short gasps as I tried to find some air that wasn't tainted...I could taste smoke on my tongue. The scent of burning carpet and plastic filled my nose.

I slumped over, coughs wracked my body till every gasp shook my trembling body to the core. This was it, huh? This was the end of Ziar**.** I had accomplished little in my life…I wanted to tell my mom I love her…hug my dad…tell my sister that I was sorry for stealing her clothes…gods I wasn't ready…Tears spilled down my cheeks. I wanted to live.

I wished to live life like every girl should….Gods help me….

I take back death being easy…I fought the blackness as it began to consume me. My lungs were iron blocks, breathing was impossible. I could barely move. My head throbbed as my eyes demanded to shut… I couldn't…

I wouldn't…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

September 8th

Holy shit my arm hurt. I glared down lazily expecting to see my mom's nails digging into my skin by accident as she shook me awake. Surprisingly enough, I saw a petite blonde poking a hug ass needle in my arm! Snatching my arm I yelled at her, "what are you doing?" I looked about and found myself in a hospital room. If this was heaven I had a major bone to pick with Zeus. Or god. Or Hades. Who ever ran this place was gonna be hurt.

"Miss, honey, relax." the woman pleaded as she not so secretly pressed a call button next to my white bed. Yeah I didn't like her already. A man walked in with a long white beard, and wise old eyes. Deep wrinkles fell beneath his twinkling green eyes, and smile lines surrounded his mouth. If this was Zeus I was gonna laugh. "God?" I asked, feeling kinda stupid, especially the way my voice sounded so shrill. He shook his head with a smile and motioned for the nurse to leave; he sat on the bed and cupped my hand, which I didn't really as much control over as I thought. "I'm not God. Nor are you dead. Anymore that is."

Okayyy….i was totally ripped off as far as heaven went. Was this initiation or some shit? I looked him over and pursed my lips. "Okay…where's the angels with they're little harps?" he again shook his head at me. Lemme say this, I didn't like how he looked at me as if I was only a child. "Zeus you bastard I knew you were old but dang, age does not fit you." I said to the man. He frowned slightly then smiled. "Good to see you're speech isn't impaired. Can you squeeze my hand?" I pinched the back of his hand hard as I squeezed, he winced and let go of my hand clasping his own.

"I will be back in a moment, Becca will you stay with her?" he walked out as the little blonde chick came back in. I sneered at her, and she only went to look at the machines around me, I leaned back and closed my eyes. "So I'm in a hospital?" she looked over at me as if I were completely incompetent then smiled not so sweetly. "Yes, you were in a week long coma and you were pronounced dead. You were none responsive. Until just now, obviously." She said snippily. I sighed, and then opened my eyes to find my parents come into the room, with relieved faces.

"Oh honey! You're okay we were so worried…" my dad said, taking my hands and massaging them as my mother just kissed my forehead. What was up with everyone grabbing my hands? "Can I go home anytime soon? I hate needles." I glared at Blondie as she swished her high pony tail and left the room for our privacy.

My sister came in and smiled, relieved as well. For some reason, I wasn't filled with joy as I thought I'd be. I felt normal. Actually I wanted to go to sleep again. I wanted to go home, kiss my cat and curl up in my bed and sleep.

"No sweetheart, not for at least a day or two." My mom said, running her fingertips through my hair. I looked up at her. "Come onnn…I hate how it smells. I just wanna hug my pillow, in my bed, in front of my fan, and get some sleep." My dad looked at me sternly, "You were in a coma. You almost died in a fire. Has that all sinked in yet?" I blinked up at him and breathed slowly. He was right.

The doctor came back in and explained to me the depth of the situation I was in. The firefighters had found me only after the fire had been put out, and the ceiling had collapsed on me. Pronouncing me dead, from either the smoke, burn marks on my chest, or the long gashes along my bruised and tormented arms, as well as one running down my jaw line, they put me in a body bag. When I had arrived at the hospital and my parents came in, about two hours later, I startled and began to breath. Not only did I cause several interns to faint, but I sent an entire medical team into frenzy. Nearly three blood transfusions, one surgery to take out debris in my wounds, and a collapsed lung later, they couldn't bring me back into consciousness for a little over a week. They all but were assured that my body had just given up.

Luckily, it hadn't.

September 26th

Finally home! Good goddesses I couldn't have asked for a greater gift then to relax in my bed. I had hundreds of flowers, many visitors, and ugh so much bad censored food…as well as at least a hundred needles shoved in my arms. Has anyone heard of human rights?

Besides a little lung damage and several scars on my chest, jaw, and arms, I was okay. It's safe to say though that I and fire are no longer simpatico.

Sadly, school was still on. Only two rooms were harmed, and both were nothing more then foreign classes…easily moved around. Walking into school, I felt people respond slightly differently. I wasn't allowed any hard work, so I didn't have to carry around anything but my binder; all books were in my classrooms. I walked to my regular table and plopped down, and everyone hugged me and said they loved me and blah blah blah.

A bunch of bullshit to me, but hey, why not bask in it? My day went regularly, up to the point of me not having to do shit…ha. Yeah, being queen was good.

September 28th

Friday at last! I hadn't ever hated school more. Sixth hour and time went by so, so slowly. I had barely lived through the day. (Not a funny saying to most because they were still 'sensitive' about me almost dying…but I liked it) until something else incredible happened.

A tall, dark haired, black-wearing guy walked in. His hair stood on end in the back, the tips were blonde and the roots on out were pitch black. It looked awful natural. His left eyebrow was pierced and it had a pendent that was a moon. His lower lip was pierced in the middle, a dark stud. His bangs lightly brushed his double colored eyes. One was mercury silver…and had no pupil. His other was pitch black, and again, you couldn't see the pupil.

His limber body made even the pickiest of girls in my class drool slightly. Dark baggy worn jeans were tucked into spiked combat boots, his anarchy shirt drawn tight across an obviously sculpted chest. Oh gods, he was…was…

Perfect.

The teacher sat him behind me, and I couldn't breathe when I caught his scent. Yes odd, I do sniff people. What can I say; I have a strong sense of smell? All I can tell you, reader, is that he smelled like sex on a stick. Like heaven was shoved into a small cologne bottle. Like whatever scent you just wanted to obtain and die in…was what he wore.

Enough of explaining all this, he relaxed easily in his seat, and leaned back to nibble his pencil tip as he watched nothing. Might I add he was gorgeous? So beautifully sculpted was his face, that nothing could redraw it…I doubt even the best of photographers could capture his looks…his allure.

Alright I know I'm like some stalker, but what the hell, he was a walking breathing god. The teacher ran role call, and when she came to mr. do me please, I held my breath… "Jawson? " the teacher called, obviously trying the name.

I turned ever so slightly so I could capture a glance, but only from my peripheral vision so I wasn't staring or anything. "Jasyn." he spoke. Holy Zeus he spoke, and I did all I could but swoon. Deep and throaty, but neither like an old man nor like a most guys who attended Boredom High. Oh no dearest reader, it, like his scent, was alluring. Another aspect of this boy/man that you wanted to curl up in for all eternity.

The teacher nodded, and obviously the woman could agree with me. His voice was casting its spell on her too. He tapped his pencil against the desk continuously through class. Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Alrighty I'm going to tell you the truth. Mr. oh so sexy is annoying the living shit out of me. I'm a hypocrite; yes I tap my desk too…but not so continuously. I stop because I annoy myself by over doing it. The little punk wouldn't stop. Okay I'm rude but having someone right behind you tap constantly will get extremely aggravating.

Finally, my patience broke. "Would you stop?" I growled turning on him. Big mistake number one. My second was to continue staring as he smiled at me. Not a full toothy smile, but that sexy smirk. He set his pencil down and leaned on his forearms, dangerously close to my face so he only had to speak in a whisper.

"No problem love. You needn't be so mean though." Oh Goddess…was that a...a…

Accent?

Oh shit. I couldn't stop looking into those mismatching deep eyes. His perfect lips continued to move, though I wasn't fully comprehending what came from them. "Oh...uh…sorry. I…I didn't mean to..." he just smiled again. "Ah it annoys me, but I cannot help myself. I bore so easily during the day hours. Know what I mean?" I found myself nodding helplessly. I couldn't stop. He had the smoothest skin. It was as if kissed by the sun, a perfect golden tone. Not surfer dark, but not white. Oh holy cookies...

"Ms. Katalys? Are you paying attention?" I turned quickly to the teacher, and gave her a small smile. "I was asking him if he was following…I apologize." She casted her gaze to the gorgeous guy behind me, and I winced waiting for him to snitch for my being rude to him. "Yes I misheard your last sentence and so I prodded her with my pencil and she turned. I'm sorry for the disruption." He cooed, and she nodded with a smile.

Sixth hour ended, and when I got up I turned to him "Thanks for not snitching." Jasyn nodded and stretched, "What class is next for you?" I arched my brow slightly. "Biology with Margen." He gave me a dazzling smile, "Can you show me? I have that class next as well." I couldn't stop myself, I smiled.

My last two hours were now my favorite.

We walked side by side as he asked the most stupid of questions- how school was what my favorite classes were…he was obviously breaking the ice. Not wanting to talk his ear off and make it obvious how thrilled I was he was speaking with me; I just gave short answers, but warm ones that allowed him to continue. Girls and guys stared as he allowed me to enter the classroom before him.

Chivalry, my dearest reader, chivalry. The man had freaking chivalry. Okay now was the time where I could just…

Kidnap him and make him mine forever!

Joking reader, I'm not that freaky….okay maybe the thought crossed my mind when he sat next to me and my friends and chatted with us. But day-um. This guy was becoming better and better with every moment that passed.

Sadly, oh so sadly, the day ended and he left the classroom after saying bye. I left the room quickly to see if I could catch up and ask his number or something. Again, so sadly, I didn't see him anywhere. Damnit.


	3. Chapter 3

September 29th

Saturday;

I hung out with my best friend in the world, Yumi Yaoiki. Tall with long pitch black hair, she had a pair of obsidian eyes anyone could fall into. Gorgeous, she had a very quirky sense of humor…

"Hahahah BAQUACK." She squealed and rolled on her side as I cried from laughing so hard. Okay so we were a little immature. I told her of Mr. please do me. Her response- "Don't get pregnant." "What?" "You heard me. Don't get Prego lady." I giggled and toyed with some of her hair that she practically sat on as she played on her laptop. "Come on Ziar, we both know you don't call him 'please do me guy' cause your innocent." I chewed my lip and laughed. "Well, I'm not sure he's into me." Looking drolly at me, Yumi huffed. "I wish I was you. I love your curves." With a smile, one the Cesire cat would be jealous of, she began to rub up my thigh.

I laughed and slapped at her playful hand. Giggling she patted me hand affectionately.

No, we were not lesbian together….though we are activists. We just love to joke around like we are.

Life is a mystery; why not confuse everyone just a bit more?

"So…" she said as she stuffed another doughnut in her mouth. "What you gonna do about sexy Goth guy?" I shrugged and toyed with my hair. "I considered kidnapping him…" she laughed and nodded. "You can put him in my closet ya know, and if the police ask I'll back up your insanity plead." I giggled and patted her arm. "Thanks Yumi-kun but I'm pretty sure juvy is no place for us." She laughed evilly. "Honey, we both know I'd have those punks as my bitches in no time at all."

I rolled my eyes and rolled on my tummy staring at my phone wishing again and again for a random number to pop up and have it be Jasyn. "Staring at the thing will not make him text you." She said, popping me on the butt. I squeaked and gave her a glower that most would back down at but she just laughed.

September 30th

I spent the weekend with Yumi, and no text had come from Mr. magical. Sunday sucked when I got home, can you say chores? Hell, I even whined about how my lungs hurt, my mom believed me until my dad came. "You were fine running around all weekend with Yumi, weren't you?" I chewed my lip. "That's right young lady now get your chores done."

Later that night I collapsed on bed, and got slightly excited. I'd see Jasyn tomorrow.

Eyes widening, I sat up. What the hell was my problem? Drooling over some guy like a cheerleader pumped with Viagra? Curling up in bed I sighed softly, maybe it was a sign?

October 1st

I labored through the first few hours, and searched for him during lunch. Unable to see his dark structure, I continued on through the day awaiting sixth hour. When I went in there, my heart literally hit the ground.

Jasyn was there all right. Instead of quiet and sexy, he was sitting there with several blondes and a couple jocks. Somehow, by today's stupid society with they're hair dyes, he changed his entire appearance.

Dressed in faded jeans and an Abercrombie and Fitch shirt, his now sandy brown hair laid wavy. One eye was ice blue, the other a deep emerald.

Yes he was devastating still, but he was with them.

Stupid preppy assholes.

He chuckled and toyed with a blonde girl's curl. She giggled impishly and scooted closer. I about barfed right there. He looked right at me, and his face portrayed the least bit of emotion.

Alright it isn't like I was his girl friend, but damn this was just cold. Sitting, the bell rang and he moved behind me. All class he avoided me and flirted with the blonde slut of the school. I about growled at the teacher when she had me pass out papers. When I handed him one, he looked up at me and his mouth curved into a sexy shit eating smile.

Arching a brow, he followed me with his gaze causing me to shiver slightly. The class ended and I left the class so quickly it all but left a vapor trail. I texted Yumi, , quickly and angrily, explaining what happened.

Yumi: 4 real?

Me: Yeh dude. No shyt tah guy totly blw me off!

Yumi: Can i kill him?

Me: Nah. Thnx though.

The bell rang and I slid my cell back into my pocket with a sigh. Of course he was sitting with the jocks across the room. My friends who were at my lab table gave me a questioning look, I shrugged and mouthed 'fake' at them and they nodded.

So today sucked. Big time. Readers, never trust a male.

October 6th

This week sucked so bad it isn't funny. I got a c on my math test, Ella was angry at me for stupid reasons, I picked a fight with my daddy, and Jasyn turned prep.

Fml.!

I stayed home all weekend, cleaning my room and tying up loose ends with friends and family.

I sighed and plopped on my bed Saturday night, turning on my music full blast and popping my ear buds in my ears. I nodded to the beat, typing away at my lap top. Before I realized it, two am came around. Yawning my phone bleeped and I looked at the screen, some random number came up, calling.

Answering, I squealed out another yawn. "hello?" "Hey Ms. Katalys, I never got your name." I practically fell off my bed as the voice I knew all too well.

Mr. Fake Do Me Now Guy.

Growling, I tried to not yell. "Ziar. The name is Ziar. How did you get my number?" "That's an extraordinary name, do tell its origin." I sighed softly, unable to resent his curious tone, I answered, "Rain is my favorite thing. In science class several years ago, we learned about horse branding. By moving a word around you can create a signature. Rain backwards with the 'N' turned makes Ziar. It became my pen name ever since."

His smooth accented tone came back "What a way to chose a name…I'll have to remember that." Again, less angry now, I questioned him "How did you get my number?"

He chuckled softly, "Don't fret, love. A girl I have been studying with had it on her phone. I believe it was Del- something?" I swallowed. The school slut and I used to be close friends….

It made sense. "Delilah." I muttered, she constantly rode on the story of "Hey there Delilah" by the Plain White T's. He said something but I couldn't quite catch it. "I'm surprised your up so late." I sat up and shook my head. This was surely a dream. "I don't sleep well, I enjoy the night more so then the day." "As do I." I sat there quietly, what do you say to a total hotty who called y-

"Why did you call, again?" I asked. "Oh, sorry, I'm just curious you've seen to have given me the cold shoulder this week." I growled. "Excuse me? I gave YOU the cold shoulder? Asshole, I wish it was that way."

"Please forgive me Ziar, I didn't mean to offend you. I must just be so caught up in meeting people that I forgot the stunning woman I saw the first day in Spanish class." My breath caught at his apologetic tone, and I felt bad for snapping at him.

But the better half of my brain stayed in gear. "Apology accepted, but I don't play with fakes. So do forgive me if I just chose to not be near you." "Oh? Do you not enjoy my presence?" he mocked. Arching my brow, I was determined to play and win this banter. "I do not enjoy the 'presence' of a snake Jasyn." "I do believe that you don't know me well enough to make that hurtful accusation Ziar." His voice started in false hurt, then turned to a tone of condensation.

That was it. "I can see straight through someone within the first few days of knowing them. I'm going back to my business Jasyn. Please leave me alone and lose the number. Happy nightmares." I hung up on him.

Maybe it was my sheer force of will to not give into his voice, or maybe I was only bitch enough to avoid giving in because he wasn't here in person, but either way, I wasn't falling into that spider's wed….no matter how beautiful it was.


End file.
